


Pizza

by Myaline131



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Amnesty
Genre: Anyway I’m tagging too much, Anyways, I was just thinking about how Kirby asked duck to help billy, I’m SOBBING, I’ve never played final fantasy but I was told duck lied about the ending, JUST TAKE THIS, Lots of unnecessary paragraph breaks sorry, Other, Sorry if this sucks I can’t write, This is on my tumblr too I just never post here, angst kinda, episode 32, im crying after episode 32, im emo, im sad, just a small unseen scene of after billy disappears, kill me if you wanna, short fic, sorry - Freeform, the only successful lie he’s told, very short, written by someone who’s never played final fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myaline131/pseuds/Myaline131
Summary: Just a short fic of the unseen scene that takes place after Billy disappears





	Pizza

Duck was silent.

He’d been standing Billy’s room, alone, for several minutes. It felt like hours.

His hands were shaking as he stared at the empty space his friend had just occupied. After what felt like eons, he slowly stepped forward and picked up the game controller from where Billy had left it. He closed out the game, making sure to save it beforehand. If he survived this whole mess, he would finish it for Billy later. Duck hoped Billy hadn’t picked up on the fact he’d lied about the game’s ending. He had always been a terrible liar, but he couldn’t help wanting to give Billy some peace before he died.

He spent a few more minutes staring at the dark screen. He didn’t need to lift his hand to his face to know he was crying. Even Beacon knew not to make a comment as Duck collected himself. After a few more moments, Duck walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

As he left the Cryptonomica, he passed by Kirby, who set down what he was doing and looked up with hesitant curiosity as Duck approached the door.

“Duck? Did.....did you find any way to help him?” 

Duck put his hand on the handle of the door. He took a breath. 

“Yes. I….I think I did.” 

Before Kirby had any time to respond, Duck swung open the door and left the cryptonomica, sheathing Beacon as he did so. He wiped his eyes and made up his mind. Billy was the last friend they would lose.

They would fight. They would win.

And then they would get pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’m sad  
Anyways this is on my tumblr too @masked-puppetmaster I added a few more sentences on this version but it’s not significant  
This is a stand-alone bit but I might write some taz stuff in the future too? I plan to become much more active on here  
So yeah thanks for reading sorry if my writing ability sucks illl get better I promise


End file.
